1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing rack for positioning a storage device on a housing of a computer, and more specifically, a detachable fixing rack for positioning a storage device on a housing of a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer usually has several storage devices such as a CD-ROM drive, a DVD-ROM drive, a floppy disc drive, a CD-ROM burner, a DVD-ROM burner, and a hard disc drive used to access data. To position a storage device inside the computer, a manufacturer positions the storage device within the fixing rack, and then the user attaches the fixing rack to the housing of the computer. This prevents the storage device from wobbling due to the rotation inertia.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a storage device and a fixing rack attached to a housing of a computer 100 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the computer 100 comprises a housing 102, a fixing rack 106, and a storage device 108. The fixing rack 106 and the storage device 108 are both disposed on an inner side 104 of the housing 102. The housing 102 has two fixing openings 110a and 110b. The fixing rack 106 comprises a bottom plate 106a, and side plates 106b and 106c positioned at two sides of the bottom plate 106a vertically and parallel to each other. Therefore, the bottom plate 106a and the side plates 106b, 106c form a U-shaped structure which is concave upward. Furthermore, the bottom plate 106a has two openings 112a and 112b corresponding to the fixing openings 110a and 110b of the housing 102. The side plates 106b and 106c also have openings 114a, 114b and 116a, 116b. Additionally, the storage device 108 comprises two parallel sides 108a and 108b that have threaded openings 118a, 118b and 120a, 120b corresponding to the openings 114a, 114b and 116a, 116b of the fixing rack 106.
When a user wishes to position the storage device 108 inside the computer 100, the fixing rack 106 must be first placed on the inner side 104 of the housing 102, as shown by arrow 150, so that the openings 112a, 112b are exactly lined up with the fixing openings 110a, 110b. Two screws (not shown) are then respectively inserted through the openings 112a and 112b and the openings 110a and 110b, attaching the fixing rack 106 to the housing 102 of the computer 100.
Next, the storage device 108 is pushed inside the fixing rack 106, in the direction of an arrow 160, so that the fixing openings 118a, 118b, 120a, and 120b are lined up with the openings 114a, 114b, 116a, and 116b respectively. The user now screws four screws (not shown) through the openings 114a, 114b, 116a, and 116b into the threaded openings 118a, 118b, 120a, and 120b respectively, attaching the storage device 108 within the computer 100 via the fixing rack 106.
Please notice that the user must employ a screwdriver or other auxiliary tool to install or detach the fixing rack 106 and the storage device 108 to or from the computer 100. If the storage device 108 needs be replaced, the user must spend a lot of extra time screwing or unscrewing the screws to install or detach the fixing rack 106 or the storage device 108. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for the user to install or detach the fixing rack 106 and the storage device 108 to or from the computer 100.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a fixing rack for positioning a storage device on a housing of a computer, which has an engaging element and a rotating element to secure the fixing rack detachably to the housing, reducing time and inconvenience while installing or detaching the storage device to or from the computer.
The claimed invention, briefly summarized, discloses a detachable fixing rack for positioning a storage device on a housing of a computer. The fixing rack includes a main body, an engaging element, and a rotating element. After the fixing rack is placed adjacent to a locating element of the housing, the rotating element can be used to lock the fixing rack on the housing. Additionally, when the rotating element is rotated in the opposite direction, the lock is released and the fixing rack can be separated from the housing.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the fixing rack has an engaging element and a rotating element, allowing a user to attach or remove the fixing rack to or from the housing when installing or removing the storage device inside or from the computer. This tool-less and screw-less design increases the convenience and reduces the time and know-how necessary to install or remove the storage device in or from the computer.